Cravings
by SaiWrites
Summary: Gajeel is annoyed. Agitated. Impatient. He has no idea why. Laxus does, however, and he's going to get Gildarts to help the iron dragon slayer out, whether he wants the help or not. (Laxeel Gildarts) (SMUT)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! It's been a while since I've updated. I wanna let you guys know I still want to finish Holding Hands, I've just been so busy with life and what not. Anyway! This is a warning! This fic is very, very NSFW. I missed writing saucy stuff with Gajeel ^^ So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gajeel sat at the table, the whiskey slowly setting in. He watched his peers yell at each other and throw fists from the balcony where he sat. The pink haired dragon slayer was especially riled up today, but Gajeel was in no mood to find out why. He bounced his leg under the table, impatiently waiting for something himself. He didn't know what he was waiting for, however, but he was quite agitated about it.

He'd zoned out for a moment before being suddenly brought back to reality. The guild doors swung open, and a rugged man stepped inside. Gajeel peered down at him; the man was quite unkempt, messy long hair and an untrimmed beard. Gajeel could smell the dirt and alcohol coming off of him from where he sat at the opposite end of the guild hall and he wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. Despite all this the man was met with a loud cheer, people calling his name left and right.

"Gildarts! You're back!" Natsu shouted, pouncing on the man. Gildarts pulled him off with ease, lifting him by the back of his shirt.

"You aren't trying t' fight me already, are you?" Gildarts said, a smug look on his face.

Gajeel frowned. It was Gildarts again. He'd only seen him a few times but whenever he made his presence at the guild everyone would shout until his ears rang. The man immediately made his way to the bar, happily accepting a free drink from the young barmaid. Gajeel sneered before finally looking away. He fidgeted with his own hands impatiently until he heard someone sit beside him.

It was his partner, Pantherlily.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "You've been acting weird all day."

"...'m fine," Gajeel answered, adjusting his position in his seat. He made sure not to make eye contact with the exceed, but that only made Pantherlily more curious. He watched as Gajeel's leg started bouncing under the table. He kept scratching his head. He looked agitated.

"Are you sure-?"

"I'm fine, Lily." Gajeel spat, standing up suddenly and making his way back to the bar. He's on his third shot.

The bar was crowded-there was only one open seat. He begrudgingly sat between two of the mages he particularly wanted nothing to do with that day. One of them was Gildarts. Everyone was trying to talk to him at once. It was loud enough to make his right ear twitch. Gildarts laughed with confidence as he told them stories of his adventure and what he would do next. The other was Laxus. He sat silently, listening in on Gildarts' conversation. His sternness got on Gajeel's nerves. At least it wasn't Natsu, he thought, though the only reason he wished it were the other dragon slayer was so he could punch him into next week. He buried a chuckle at the thought as Mirajane turned to him. Gajeel wordlessly tapped the shot glass on the wooden bar table and she nodded, moving to pour him another drink.

He heard Laxus snort. Gajeel wanted so badly to uppercut him silly but he knew that would lead to a mess and his own ass handed to him. He settled there, waiting for what felt like hours when really only seconds passed. Gajeel was filled with unease. He rested his arm on the bar, his hand on his cheek. He bounced his leg again. It was obvious to Gajeel that he wanted something. He just didn't know _what_.

Rather, he wouldn't admit to himself what he wanted.

Quickly he downed his shot and left the bar. He didn't want to be so close to so many people like this. Gajeel stepped out of the guild for fresh air, discreetly so his exceed partner wouldn't see and run after him out of concern. He found himself wandering around the outskirts of the woods not too far from the guild. Sighing, Gajeel embraced the silence and leaned against one of the trees.

"Oi!"

Gajeel's peace was interrupted. He groaned as the somewhat unfamiliar voice invaded his eardrums. He turned to peer behind the tree and see just who decided to bother him.

His eyes widened. Gildarts? What was he doing here?

"After all this time I don't think I got the chance to formally meet ya'," He spoke, smiling at the dragon slayer, "You're Gajeel, yeah? 'See you from time to time at the guild."

Of course time to time meant at least once a year or so, when he was actually at the guild. He was right though, the two had never formally met. Now wasn't exactly the best time for Gajeel, but for some reason he found Gildarts' presence difficult to push away. Plus, he was a little tipsy.

"Yeah, 'ts me," He answered leaning against the tree he stood beside, "Whaddya' want?"

"Nothing much," Gildarts responded so casually. Gajeel glanced for a split second and noticed the half empty bottle of whiskey. It was wrapped with a ribbon, clearly a gift from one of the guild members. "Heard some stories about you." He said as he leaned against the same tree himself.

"...What do you mean?" Gajeel squinted at him. The statement sounded fishy. What the hell did the guild say about him? Nothing good, he was certain. Then again, he thought...why would they talk about him to begin with?

"Ah, nothin' bad, least that I don't already know about," Gildarts took a quick swig from the bottle, exhaling loudly as he swallowed. Gajeel grimaced slightly. Were people talking about him behind his back? He thought for a moment, he wouldn't be surprised if this were the case. Gajeel didn't have the best reputation in Fairy Tail. Still the tough, thick-skinned slayer felt a bit insulted. "But anyway, I was thinking we actually get to know each other, eh?"

Gajeel opened his mouth to turn the older man down, but Gildarts presented his gift, gently swirling the whiskey in the bottle and giving the dragon slayer a suggestive look. At this point, Gajeel would do anything for more drinks. He grinned. "Sure, why not?" He shrugged and Gildarts nodded, taking another swig.

* * *

The house was a bit of a mess, and there was plenty of dust, Gajeel noticed. He sneezed upon entering, dust slamming into his face as the front door was swung open. It was more of a cabin than a house, with just three rooms; the main room, bathroom and bedroom. Of course, he didn't need much space, given that Gildarts is almost never home. He watched as he set his bag of items in the corner. Gajeel could see inside through a small opening. There were some treasures, things he'd collected throughout his journey wherever, and of course, magazines.

Fantastic, he found himself drinking with an old pervert.

He watched Gildarts pull out a bottle from the cabinets and his eyes went wide with curiosity. The bottle had an intricate design, and the label was in another language Gajeel couldn't read aside from the word "vodka." He piped up, somewhat excited to try whatever expensive drink Gildarts had to offer.

"Have a seat, Redfox," Gildarts offered, motioning towards the couch.

Gajeel did so. It was cold, practically unused, but it was good to get off his feet finally. Though, as he sat, the feeling returned. He huffed quietly, so as to not let Gildarts hear his agitation. He crossed his legs and tapped his fingers on the old couch impatiently until he was finally done preparing their drinks.

Without a second thought Gajeel downed his shot.

"Woah there!" Gildarts exclaimed, quite surprised, "Drank that pretty fast, huh? You don't even know what that was, do you?"

"Don't care," Gajeel groaned, "I saw the word 'vodka' and I was lookin' t' get as drunk as possible today, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"..._That so_?" Gildarts smirked before drinking his own, "It's a pretty strong drink, but...I can give you another shot, I suppose."

"That'd be helpful."

As he stood up to prepare the second shot Gajeel took a moment to glance around the man's home. He noticed the messy coffee table before him; old books, scrawled-on maps, three cigarette butts scattered about and an ashtray that had yet to be cleaned out. He wasn't particularly disgusted by the mess, but it was clear Gildarts' life was just as unkempt as he presented himself.

"Didn't know you smoked," Gajeel spoke up, earning Gildarts' attention.

"Ah? Yeah, sure," He answered, returning with Gajeel's shot, "I don't smoke much, sometimes I do it with others, usually it's just m'self."

"Mm," Gajeel downed the drink, grimacing at the after taste.

"You're crazy, Redfox," Gildarts crossed his arms and perched himself on the arm of the couch, "That stuff can mess you up if you drink it like that."

"That's what I want," Gajeel spat, "I'd love to get black-out drunk right now…'sides, I'm sure I can handle it."

The older man looked at Gajeel curiously. "Alright. One more, then."

Gajeel wanted nothing but to be out of his mind. His needs, urges, completely buried until he forgot they existed. Sleeping was difficult. He couldn't eat his cravings away. So the dragon slayer figured he'd get as drunk as humanly possible until he no longer gave a shit. Of course, his plan was to do so at the guild, maybe get into a fight or two and hope someone-other than the Salamander-would knock him out for a while. He wasn't expecting to be taken to some dusty old cabin and given the strongest drink he'd ever drank, but he certainly got what he wanted.

Here he was, fumbling about after drinking his sixth shot. Gajeel tried standing but he quickly lost footing and found himself right back on the old couch, particles of dust flying everywhere as he landed. "Fuck-!" he swore, nearly hitting his head on the wall behind him. He couldn't hear the stronger mage chuckle, couldn't see him very well either. Gajeel's vision became hazy, he could swear there were multiple figures in the room besides Gildarts, but it was difficult to tell. Though, he noticed, there was something else that was off.

Gildarts stood before him, arms crossed. He was saying something, maybe he was mocking him, Gajeel couldn't make anything out. He blinked as the small light in the room suddenly became intense when he tried looking up at the other mage. He heard him speaking again, but it was a bit further away. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Whas goin' onn...withthe lighs?" Gajeel slurred, struggling to keep his head up.

He heard someone snort and speak, but again, it was intelligible.

"You having fun there, Redfox?"

The other speaker finally came into Gajeel's field of vision, and his eyes widened as he, despite not being able to see very clearly, recognized the speaker. He was large-bigger than Gildarts-and his short blond hair was unmistakable.

"Laxuss…? Whthe fuck *hic* thfuck are…"

Laxus stifled a laugh. Gajeel certainly looked ridiculous in his position. Gildarts turned to him and nodded, leaving the room. Gajeel tried to turn his head to follow, but Laxus knelt down and grabbed his chin with his large hand. His grip was quite strong, Gajeel could barely move his jaw.

"Sorry Gajeel," He spoke, "Can't ruin the surprise."

"H-Huh…?" Gajeel stared at him. Laxus didn't seem awfully threatening despite the hold he had on his chin. His eyes looked curious, and his aura...it was hot. Laxus' musk was potent, suffocating Gajeel as he stood this close. He didn't feel like this at the guild when he sat right next to him, though...so why…?

_You're getting worse_, Gajeel thought.

Laxus' grin would normally piss him right off. He'd give him a harsh kick, stand up and leave, but he found he couldn't even move. Gajeel's face went red when he realized how close Laxus had gotten. Their chests were so close, and his free hand was resting on Gajeel's thigh. His breath smelled like whiskey, but it was clear he didn't have whatever Gajeel was given.

_This was a set up._

He couldn't argue, though. The way Laxus had him, Gajeel would easily surrender himself to the other. He heard Gildarts finally return to the room, but he still could not see him.

"Playing with him early?" He teased, "Doesn't seem to be fighting much...maybe we won't need these."

"Maybe not but I still want them," Laxus said, not breaking eye contact with Gajeel. With his harsh tone, Gajeel felt like Laxus' eyes went from gentle to piercing. He shuddered as Laxus' hand ran up his thigh, nearing his crotch. He smirked. Gajeel bit his lip.

"You don't want to admit it and you don't have to," Laxus spoke, "but I know what you want. I can smell it from a fucking mile away and you're riling me up." He grit his teeth. Gajeel swallowed. Laxus finally let go, pushing Gajeel against the couch as he stood up straight. Unable to defend himself against the two, Gajeel was completely vulnerable.

"Talki...what're you...talking abou…" Gajeel's eyes slowly moved to look at Gildarts. He was further away and very blurry, but he could tell the man had something in his hands. Before he could focus on it Laxus gripped his shirt and turned him around. He was pushed against the couch, bent over. Gajeel fent limp, he couldn't struggle under Laxus' weight. He could feel Laxus' hands press against his back and his head. His voice was muffled by the couch. Gajeel tried to speak up when he felt something grab his wrists, holding his hands behind his back.

"Mmm!?" Gajeel felt as his hands were wrapped in some kind of tape, and a lot of it. He struggled with what little strength he could but the binds wouldn't budge. He cursed, trying to look up at the man that had just restrained him but Gildarts had already moved behind him. He tried kicking, but he already had a good grasp of both his legs and wrapped them up as well.

Gajeel gasped the moment Laxus released him. He tried pushing himself up but it was nearly impossible with his arms tied behind his back. "Whadid you-*hic*-What are youdoing!?"

Laxus pulled Gajeel off the couch, having him sit on the floor. "Figured you'd fight whether you wanted this or not," he explained, "But you can at least trust me when I say we both, _really_, need this."

Gildarts perched himself on the arm of the chair after grabbing himself a beer. He watched Laxus move to his knees to meet with Gajeel's eyes again. He brushed Gajeel's quivering lips with his thumb, gently opening his mouth.

"A-ah? Mmf-!"

He crashed his own lips into Gajeel's, and his kissed him intensely. Gajeel was immediately hard, and it was difficult to hide with the way he'd been restrained. Laxus tore Gajeel's shirt as he kissed him, rubbing his hands on the dragon slayer's chest and making Gajeel shiver under him. The smaller dragon slayer struggled until he felt completely smothered by the other, his eyes rolling back.

Laxus finally broke the kiss, pulling Gajeel up by what was left of his collar. Gajeel was gasping. Gildarts smirked. "How long you plan on havin' 'em?" He asked, watching curiously as Laxus reached his hands down Gajeel's pants, grabbing at his hips.

"A while...you want some?"

"If you don't mind," He shrugged, tossing the now empty bottle across the room. Gildarts stood, moving in front of the two. Laxus sat beside Gajeel, gripping his chin tightly and forcing his mouth open.

"A-ah!" Gajeel gasped. Laxus grabbed his hair with his other free hand and held him still.

Gajeel knew what was coming, but he did not resist. Something in his gut told him not to. Of course who knew what Laxus would do if he tried...but that wasn't the reason. His face turned a deeper red as he stuck his tongue out hungrily, waiting for Gildarts to make a move already. Just Laxus' roughness felt so good. Was this what he wanted?

He gasped and trembled as Gildarts pulled a sizeable, half-erect cock out of his pants. Gajeel already began to drool, saliva trailing down Laxus' hand. The tip of Gildarts' member was placed in between Gajeel's lips, teasing the impatient dragon slayer. The sensation made Gajeel rock hard and he looked up at the older man with uncharacteristically pleading eyes. Gildarts grinned, taking the look on Gajeel's face as an invitation to do as he pleased.

_What was he doing?_

Mentally, Gajeel wasn't sure where he was. He was sensitive everywhere all of a sudden and he couldn't turn down Laxus or Gildarts' advances. Was it because he was drunk? Was he drugged? Either or, Gajeel knew that if he were sober, this certainly would never happen. Those thoughts were overtaken by shock as Gildarts' cock was suddenly halfway into his mouth. Gajeel could feel it getting harder as he thrusted. He could feel himself about to gag. From the corner of his eye he could see Laxus staring at him. His grip on Gajeel's chin and hair were much tighter, and he looked quite impatient himself.

"Stick your fucking tongue out."

Laxus' command rang through Gajeel's ears and quickly he obeyed, sticking his tongue out and allowing Gildarts to push himself further down Gajeel's throat. He was fully erect now, slicking in and out of Gajeel's mouth with ease and making him gag. Gajeel couldn't breathe, but he couldn't fight. He willingly swallowed Gildarts's entire member until his balls were slapping his chin.

"Fuck, Redfox," Gildarts groaned, "Your mouths so fucking wet."

"Don't cum in his mouth," Laxus complained, "You're taking too long."

Gildarts chuckled, "You can't wait any longer, huh?" Finally, he stopped thrusting, pulling himself out of Gajeel and allowing him to breathe. He gasped for air loudly, yelping as Laxus smacked his cheek. Before Gajeel could catch his breath Laxus' own erect cock was already out, and predictably, it was much bigger. He stared at it, somewhat worried. He'd have to swallow that?

Laxus wasted no time forcing his cock down Gajeel's throat, pulling at his long hair and pushing him down. Gajeel struggled for air, eventually succumbing to the heat, the feeling of Laxus' member in his mouth. Gildarts propped himself back on the arm of the couch to watch, jerking himself off. Laxus sighed, relieved as he finally had the dragon slayer for himself.

"You gonna let 'im breathe?" Gildarts questioned, Laxus didn't answer, instead thrusting harder until his dick was completely in Gajeel's mouth. Tears fell down Gajeel's face as he allowed Laxus to use him the way he did. It felt so good, almost too good.

_He wanted Laxus inside of him._

Laxus placed two hands on Gajeel's head and held himself inside the other's mouth, groaning and swearing as he came down his throat. Gajeel's eyes went wide as he did, semen filling his mouth until it spilled from his nose. Laxus let go, hands still gripping Gajeel by his hair as he choked, spitting up on the floor.

_More. More. More. More._

Gajeel was completely lost. The part of his mind that would be disgusted by this situation was submerged in euphoria. Laxus just stared at him. He wasn't finished, Gajeel could tell. He shivered below the other dragon slayer, silently begging him to continue. Laxus released his locks, letting Gajeel fall back against the couch, and he knelt down beside him again. He kissed Gajeel's neck, sucking and leaving marks while Gajeel moaned.

"You've been wantin' this for awhile, haven't you?" Laxus whispered into Gajeel's ear. Gajeel nodded, his lips quivering.

"Want 'em here or in the room?" Gildarts asked.

"The room," Laxus answered without breaking eye contact with Gajeel, "It'll be easier for the both of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As night fell the house became incredibly dark. Normally Gajeel could see more than perfectly in the darkness, but in this state, he couldn't make out his surroundings. He couldn't feel the ground and he felt pressure on his gut, so Gajeel put together he'd been hoisted over Laxus' shoulder, and that he was no doubt leading him somewhere more comfortable to fuck him. The thought made Gajeel twitch; Laxus was finally going to take him.

Laxus tossed him onto the old bed and Gajeel grunted as he landed. The old springs loud and creaking as Gajeel moved to look up at the two. Still being tied up, it was a bit difficult, but he managed to move his head up to meet with them, despite his hair covering his face. Gildarts turned the lights on above them-the light bulb was old and dim, but Gajeel would rather that than bright distracting lights. Laxus was undressing.

The way he roughly removed his shirt and threw it to the corner of the room made Gajeel accidentally let out a moan and Laxus grinned, looking back at the smaller dragon slayer.

"Want something?" Laxus approached the bed, looking down at him. His cock was still out and hard, and Gajeel stared at it, mouth agape and drooling. He pressed it against Gajeel's trembling lips and Gajeel kissed it. He left kisses as Laxus moved his dick along his face until Gajeel reached the bottom of his shaft.

"I-I…" Gajeel tried to speak but he was in far too deep. Laxus placed a gentle thumb over Gajeel's lower lip and held his mouth open. Laxus stared at him curiously for a while until finally placing the tip of his member into Gajeel's mouth, sliding down his throat slowly.

Gajeel's vision was now upside down and blurry still from the drinks, but he found himself watching Gildarts sit across the room. He was jerking himself off, watching patiently while Laxus had his turn with Gajeel's mouth. The taste of his cock was overwhelming. Laxus' scent was getting into his head, and Gajeel's eyes rolled back as Laxus went deeper down his throat. Faster. Rougher.

"Don't forget to let 'im breathe," Gildarts chuckled as he spoke up, and Laxus did so.

Gajeel choked and gasped, spitting up slightly. He moaned quietly as he watched Laxus step back. He wanted Laxus still, but he knew what was coming next. He moved to the opposite side of the bed, removing Gajeel's jeans. His pierced member was still hard and twitching, begging for attention and Laxus placed his hand over it, wrapping his fingers around it and slowly beginning to stroke it. Gajeel groaned loudly until Gildarts finally took his throat again, making him suck while he was being jerked off.

He struggled underneath them as he could feel himself beginning to cum and Laxus stopped. Gajeel tried to breathe with Gildarts' entire dick down his throat, but it was quite difficult. He wanted to cum, but Laxus didn't want him to have that, not yet.

Gildarts pulled out of Gajeel's mouth and he inhaled sharply. He cried out as he was suddenly flipped over. Laxus tore Gajeel's underwear completely off and ran calloused hands down Gajeel's legs. He shivered, whimpering as he mentally prepared himself for Laxus. Gildarts toyed with his mouth while they waited, running the tip of his cock around his lips.

Laxus removed his pants and climbed onto the bed, now completely over Gajeel. He knelt down and kissed his neck, sending shivers up Gajeel's spine with each one as he went down. He was getting closer and closer and Gajeel bit his lips in anticipation. He tried to turn around to watch, but Gildarts grabbed his head and held him in place.

He heard a drawer open and shut. Laxus grabbed something, and he was rubbing it on his hands from what Gajeel could hear. They were moist when Gajeel could feel them pull apart his ass cheeks.

"H-haah…!" Gajeel gasped as Laxus stuck one finger inside of him. It was starting and Gajeel already couldn't contain himself. Gildarts held his head up, making the smaller man look at him while Laxus played with his entrance. Tears rolled down his red face and Gildarts began stroking his hair, letting his fingers run through Gajeel's long locks. His hot breath fell on Gildarts cock, and he wanted to place it back inside of Gajeel's mouth, but he waited for Laxus.

A second finger went inside and Gajeel's moans were louder and more distressed. The noises made Gildarts want to release, he subconsciously began rubbing his member against the other's face. Laxus took amusement in Gajeel's pleasure, moving his fingers around a particular spot that made him really loud.

"P-please-!" Gajeel cried out, struggling to speak while Laxus did what he did, "I-I can't- ah..hah!"

"Hmm?" Laxus hummed, not pausing whatsoever. Gildarts looked down at the face he was rubbing his dick against: Gajeel had tears flowing down his face, the pleasure and pain becoming more than he could bear. His face was bright red, and he was kissing and licking Gildarts' cock. The older man looked over at Laxus, and their eyes met. Laxus' cocky grin made him chuckle.

"Fuck 'im, already," Gildarts gave the command and Laxus did so, quickly removing his lubed fingers from Gajeel's asshole and placing his own cock against it.

Gajeel's stomach dropped when he realized what was finally happening. Laxus was going to fuck him, and with the way he tightly gripped his waist, he would fuck him roughly. His moans were shaky both in fear and anticipation. Gildarts pulled his head up by his hair, watching his face as Laxus began pushing himself inside of him.

"A-AH! AAH!" Gajeel cried as Laxus plunged into him. Gildarts took the opportunity to shove his own cock back down Gajeel's throat. He was trapped between the two, bound and struggling. They started thrusting, almost relentlessly and Gajeel had trouble keeping his mouth open for Gildarts while getting his ass railed.

_It feels so good. It feels so good. It feels so good._

**_It's too much. It's too much. It's too much._**

"Fu~uck, Redfox," Laxus groaned, his grip on Gajeel's waist even tighter, "You feel so fucking good…"

Gildarts pulled out to let him breathe. He screamed, the sensation overbearing. Laxus' dick pushing inside of him over and over, filling him over and over. He wanted so much to just cum already and pass out. Gajeel's break was already over before he could even think and he was sucking Gildarts' cock again.

"You like that taste, Gajeel?"

He nodded.

Gildarts brushed Gajeel's long hair out of his face, watching him take his dick in his mouth. Gajeel's moaned with every rough pounding. Though they were muffled, it was enough to make Laxus move faster.

"Not so rough, Laxus," Gildarts said, "He can barely contain 'imself."

"Yeah? Neither can I," Laxus said through gritted teeth, "I'm gonna cum-fuck…!"

"M-mmph!"

Again Gildarts pulled out, switching to jerking himself in front of his face, expecting to ejaculate very soon. With his free hand he held Gajeel's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Gajeel's eyes rolled back as he himself could feel an orgasm coming.

"Ah-Fuck! Please, I'm-Agh!" He tried to beg, but Laxus was relentless. He was cumming on the sheets below him, panting loudly, his vision blurring again. He felt something wet land on his face and drip down into his mouth. Gildarts was finishing on his face. Laxus, however, had no intentions of pulling out. He fucked into him until he would cum, and cum he did. His movements slowed and Gajeel could feel him cumming inside, semen dripping out as Laxus slowly thrusted.

"Damn, Gajeel," Gildarts moaned, "Didn't think you'd be as fun as y' were."

Gajeel couldn't respond. As Laxus finally stopped thrusting and held himself inside he nodded off, unable to focus, unable to move. He let out one last groan when Laxus pulled out and kept his eyes shut. Laxus just looked down at the dragon slayer, satisfied.

"You enjoy yourself, Redfox?" He grinned, panting.

"Wash 'im up," Gildarts spoke up, "I'm not keeping these sheets stained."

Laxus scoffed, "What's it matter t' you? You're never here anyways."

"Yeah? Well I still like my sheets clean, so if you don't mind…." The older man motioned towards Gajeel and Laxus rolled his eyes. He lifted the limp dragon slayer off of the bed and stepped out of the room, carrying him off into the little bathroom so Gildarts could clean their mess.

* * *

Gajeel woke up on a stool, the tape around his hands and feet cut off. Laxus was taking Gajeel's shirt off, leaving him completely nude. There were bruises on his neck where Laxus kissed him and on his waist where he'd grabbed him so roughly. Gajeel lifted his head up, staring back at him.

"...What...did you...do t' me…?" He asked. He was still very, very drunk. And very high on the drugs snuck into one of his drinks.

"...How do you feel?" Laxus asked, feeling almost obligated to do so.

"I...better," Gajeel exhaled, still catching his breath, "...better."

"Good," Laxus affirmed under his breath. He turned to the tub in the bathroom. There was no shower head, and he was too tired to wait to run a second bath, so he'd have to run a bath for the two of them. He sighed, turning the water on to do so.

Gajeel watched him undress completely as hot water ran into the tub. His muscles were always attractive, but Gajeel never had it this bad for Laxus, he thought to himself. And, man, Gildarts was a weird one to find attractive. He was much older, always reeked of rum or booze. All this and still Gajeel really wanted his dick, he admitted. To think he was that horny this whole time...and to say he enjoyed himself was an understatement.

"Mmm?" Gajeel mumbled sleepily as he was lifted from the wooden stool and set into the tub. He looked up curiously to find Laxus joining him. He was pulled from his corner of the tub and onto Laxus' lap, where he quickly settled, relaxing in the warmth of the water and wrapped in Laxus' arms.

Gajeel looked quite peaceful like this. It was a face Laxus never thought he'd see. After he finally had him for the night he knew how eager Gajeel would be, but now it felt like he really claimed a prize. Sure, he shared with Gildarts, but now Gajeel was all his. Laxus held him tighter, pushing Gajeel against his own chest and watching as he rested back into it, dozing off. He kissed his forehead, stroking his hair with his fingers.

The night was quiet. Gildarts was already asleep on the couch by the time they'd finished. Laxus dried Gajeel off and carried him back to the bedroom, fresh sheets awaiting them.

"Were you two planning this or somethin'?" Gajeel slurred as he was placed onto the bed. Laxus chuckled.

"Yeah," He admitted, "My idea."

"...Why?"

"I wanted you."

"...Why me?"

Laxus frowned, "What do you mean?"

Gajeel didn't respond. He pulled the blankets over himself and lied down, not facing the other. He could feel the bed rock slightly as Laxus joined him. Laxus was a dragon slayer as well. They had their senses, and they could sense these things differently. He could tell Gajeel needed it from a mile away, but Gajeel was an iron wall, tough to get through. They both knew this. But Laxus wanted him for a long time.

Gajeel felt warm hands gently grab his waist-a contrast from just earlier-and turned his body around to face him. He let Laxus do so, keeping his eyes open to look at him. His face was much softer than before, but he was still attractive, that he could not deny.

"You said you felt better, didn't you?" Laxus asked.

"Mm-hmm…" Gajeel's eyelids were heavy. Laxus stared into sleepy ruby eyes and he bit his lip.

"Then don't...Let's just not worry about why right now," Laxus kissed his forehead again, "Go to sleep, Gajeel."

He fell asleep quickly.


End file.
